What If
by Junatina
Summary: What if Jasmine and Logan's invention actually did get accepted and the judges agreed to invest? That means Jasmine and Logan would be closer, the gang will be rich but is it really that awesome having a hit product? Or will it be even worse than school? Please give this story a chance, first full chapter is here. :) Pairings are: Jasmine/Logan, Lindy/Garrett and maybe Delia/Tom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I had been writing an I Didn't Do It story similar to this one, when I got this idea and decided this one would be better. So here it is. **

**Sneak Peek of First Chapter (To be continued if you guys enjoy it)**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"So who's ready to invest?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

The judges rose their hands, leaving the gang smiling widely.

Jasmine and Logan had teamed up and made this product, their school loved it and they were both invited to attend the show, Baracuda Boardroom which they gladly accepted.

"This invention is perfect and lots of children will love it," one of the judges had replied.

"Yeah, Jasmine and Logan, please meet with us here tomorrow for plans for this product," the other judge had added.

"What about us?" Lindy asked.

"Well, you guys weren't really involved in the product so we all don't see a reason to hire you and the rest, maybe you can just be in commercials," the third judge answered.

"Excuse me Baracudas, they're our best friends and we have to work with them," Jasmine declared.

"Sorry but we're not going to pay loads of money for people who don't do anything, it's your choice you can either show up tomorrow to plan the future of your product or you don't come and your product will be thrown away," the first judge explained.

The gang nodded and they left the room, clearly disappointed. All except for Logan, who was throwing his fists in the air and jumping around like a crazed fan.

"Guys this is awesome! We're going to be rich!" Logan shouted gladly and happily.

"No you and Jasmine are going to be rich," Garrett corrected, arms folded and his face was bright red which meant he was pretty angry instead of being embarrassed or hot.

"Come on guys, I promise we'll share," Jasmine replied.

"You mean you will share," Logan added.

The rest of the gang glared at him angrily.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Guys, we're or maybe just I am only upset because we had promised we'd be a team for this product and it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us if you guys only work together and the rest of us being thrown in the trash," Lindy explained and Garrett and Delia nodded.

"You do have a point but let's go to Rumble Juice and we can discuss this," Jasmine answered.

"Okay," Delia mumbled.

The gang all called a cab and they all headed to rumble Juice however when they went inside, there was nothing but dust and cardboard boxes and a poster posted right in front of the door.

"What does it say?" Logan asked.

Lindy looked at the poster and she looked shocked and she just said, "Rumble Juice is closing down."

To be continued…

**A/N: So if you liked this and want me to continue, please just tell me that in a review, I know this sneak peek was incredibly bad but please trust me that this story will improve. **


	2. The Full First Chapter

**A/N: Hey everybody, thank you for the reviews for last chapter, loved them. This chapter is the complete chapter of the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"So who's ready to invest?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

The judges rose their hands, leaving the gang smiling widely.

Jasmine and Logan had teamed up and made this product, their school loved it and they were both invited to attend the show, Baracuda Boardroom which they gladly accepted.

"This invention is perfect and lots of children will love it," one of the judges had replied.

"Yeah, Jasmine and Logan, please meet with us here tomorrow for plans for this product," the other judge had added.

"What about us?" Lindy asked.

"Well, you guys weren't really involved in the product so we all don't see a reason to hire you and the rest, maybe you can just be in commercials," the third judge answered.

"Excuse me Baracudas, they're our best friends and we have to work with them," Jasmine declared.

"Sorry but we're not going to pay loads of money for people who don't do anything, it's your choice you can either show up tomorrow to plan the future of your product or you don't come and your product will be thrown away," the first judge explained.

The gang nodded and they left the room, clearly disappointed. All except for Logan, who was throwing his fists in the air and jumping around like a crazed fan.

"Guys this is awesome! We're going to be rich!" Logan shouted gladly and happily.

"No you and Jasmine are going to be rich," Garrett corrected, arms folded and his face was bright red which meant he was pretty angry instead of being embarrassed or hot.

"Come on guys, I promise we'll share," Jasmine replied.

"You mean you will share," Logan added.

The rest of the gang glared at him angrily.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Guys, we're or maybe just I am only upset because we had promised we'd be a team for this product and it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us if you guys only work together and the rest of us being thrown in the trash," Lindy explained and Garrett and Delia nodded.

"You do have a point but let's go to Rumble Juice and we can discuss this," Jasmine answered.

"Okay," Delia mumbled.

The gang all called a cab and they all headed to rumble Juice however when they went inside, there was nothing but dust and cardboard boxes and a poster posted right in front of the door.

"What does it say?" Logan asked.

Lindy looked at the poster and she looked shocked and she just said, "Rumble Juice is closing down."

"What?!" the rest of us screamed in union.

I snatched the poster Lindy was holding, I looked at it and I couldn't believe it, Lindy was actually right, Rumble Juice was closing down.

This day was supposed to be awesome but now it's become horrible because every Friday, ever since the gang and I met, we'd go to Rumble Juice and sit in our regular place, the blue couch.

Rumble Juice isn't in any other place so we can't go to another Rumble Juice, unfortunately.

"But why is it closing?" Jasmine asked curiously, trying to look over my shoulder since she was trying to read the poster.

"Well it says it's because of low money," Lindy replied, obviously remembering the poster.

"Maybe there's a way, we can save Rumble Juice," Delia announced.

"And what is that 'way'?" Garrett asked.

"Since Jasmine and Logan are going to be earning money for their product, we could use some of the money and donate it to Rumble Juice, I'm pretty sure we can just contact the owner of Rumble Juice and ask him if it's possible for people to donate money to keep Rumble Juice going," Delia explained.

I had to say that was Delia's best idea yet, maybe it would work and plus none of us could really protest because the rest of us didn't have any other ideas.

I looked around Rumble Juice, all the seats were gone, packed away the counter was still there since it would take time to pack that away. There was mostly just dust and cardboard boxes.

It was just unbelievable, I wasn't used to seeing this sight, I was used to seeing customers, chairs, tables, smoothies and this just seemed weird and why would it be because of low money? I mean, every time I enter Rumble Juice, it's packed full of customers.

"That's a great idea! The only problem is, how are we supposed to contact the owner?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I know where Coal is and he use to work here so maybe I could ask him if he knew the owner of Rumble Juice's phone number so we could contact him," Lindy suggested.

I was Lindy's twin, I knew very well, Lindy didn't want to ever speak to Coal again but she knew how important it was for us and to her as well, after all, her smoothie was first sold here and Rumble Juice brings back a lot of memories.

For example, when I found a cheap on for a ski vacation, when Delia acted out her show, when Lindy was announced the winner of the make your own smoothie contest and when Garrett and I fought over the couch with about 10 year old kids.

Although I didn't show my hurt and just showed myself as positive, I was pretty upset as well.

"Awesome! So we've got this planned but I don't know if Jasmine and I could do it since it's getting late now and tomorrow we have to go to a meeting," I said.

"Of course you guys do," Garrett stated angrily.

"Look guys, we can't help that the judges won't let you guys help but they do have a point, Jasmine and I were the ones who made the spray," I pointed out.

"No Jasmine was the one!" Delia screamed.

"No! I made the idea so I created it!" I protested.

It looked like Garrett wanted to tackle me, it also looked like Delia wanted to eat me up right now so she wouldn't have to see me ever again and Lindy looked like she simply wanted to slap me.

"Logan, shut up, without Jasmine, your idea would have been thrown in the garbage bin!" Lindy shouted.

That really hurt inside, especially coming from my older twin sister.

"Guys! Wasn't this about Rumble Juice, how about for now Logan and I go to that meeting and after we save Rumble Juice, we can talk about what's going to happen with this product?" Jasmine suggested.

Yes! Jasmine for the rescue! I could always count on her, which is why I love her, did I just say that? No I meant, uh, that I loved her as a friend, yeah that's what I meant.

"Fine," Garrett mumbled.

"Okay, back to Rumble Juice plan, how about while you guys go to the meeting, Garrett, Delia and I can go visit Coal?" Lindy added.

"That would be perfect," I said.

"Okay but sadly I can't come, have to go shopping with grandma," Delia replied.

"Fine, Garrett and I will go," Lindy responded.

"Well it's all settled, so I believe Logan and I have to meet with the Baracudas, tomorrow at about 12 o clock o clock so we could meet at the park at 3 o clock if that's okay," Jasmine declared.

Everyone nodded and then we all went home, Lindy and I walked silently home, obviously Lindy was really angry at me but I could deal with that later. Lindy's mad at me a lot, it's just how this twin thing works with us.

Pretty weird, I know.

**The Next Day…**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I woke up from the really annoying sound of my alarm like seriously, does anyone want to hear this noise in the morning:

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

My alarm is so annoying, my parents bought me this for me to actually wake up in the morning.

I quickly went to the toilet and washed my face, then I changed into the same thing I was wearing yesterday at the Baracuda Boardroom since that was the only thing that made look really mature.

Logan and I had agreed to meet at his house in two hours if he would be awake.

I decided to have pancakes for breakfast so I made some but ended up nearly burinng the kitchen table so I decided to pass on pancakes and just made myself a butter sandwich.

When I was done everything, I had to go so I picked up my bag that had my wallet and my phone in it.

Then, I went straight to Logan's house, when I knocked on the door, Lindy answered.

"Hey Jazzy! Here to see my brother?" Lindy asked grinning.

"Yeah, you're in a great mood today, what happened, are you getting an apple and banana for lunch today?" I asked.

"Cool come in and the answer to your question is, no it's because Logan actually showered, washed his hair, brushed his hair, wore perfume ad best of all used a tissue to cover his sneeze!" Lindy exclaimed.

I gasped and came inside.

This must be really important to Logan like seriously!

"Oh my god! This is a miracle!" I shouted.

"I know! I could have never imagined it!" Lindy agreed.

"I have to see this for myself," I replied.

Then I ran down to the most frequent place Logan could have been in, the basement.

To my surprise, Logan actually looked like he was showered, he had a handkerchief in his pocket, I could smell his perfume scent from her and best of all: he was wearing a tuxedo!

"Logan can I just say you are looking so fine today!" I blurted out.

Logan looked at me weirdly at my reaction but dropped it like it never happened.

"Hey Jasmine, well I'm ready. Let's go," Logan replied.

I nodded and said, "Okay, we're going by a taxi, right?"

"Nope, way better than that, we're going by limo," Logan announced.

I swear, I screamed so loud, the neighbours actually complained.

"Okay then, let's go," I managed to respond.

Logan nodded and we both went inside the limo and waved goodbye to Lindy, I felt really guilty, it was really unfair.

"Excuse me Driver, could you stop the car please?" I asked him.

He nodded and I opened the window, seeing Lindy still at the door.

"Lindy! Come with us, we'll drop you off at Coal's house," I called.

"Okay," Lindy replied calmly even though I knew she was trying to hide how happy she was.

She came in and we dropped Lindy off at first and then headed to the Baracuda Boardroom.

**Meanwhile…**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I was so grateful to Jasmine, I wasn't angry at her at all, it was just my stupid brother Logan. I wasn't too mad because I can predict from now, Logan is not going to succeed without Jasmine.

So if Jasmine gets angry at him, the whole product will fall but maybe it will work.

For now, I should just focus on Rumble Juice.

Wait what was I going to say to Coal and first I need to tell Garrett, I texted Garrett to come here and told him the address.

Now back to what was I going to tell Coal? I can't just say:

Hey Coal! I know we really hate each other but since you use to work at Rumble Juice, you know the owner of Rumble Juice's contact details so I was wondering if you could give me them.

Seriously! Now I have to worry! Garrett then came and I greeted him and I knocked at the door.

After 10 seconds, Coal answered.

"Ugh it's you," Coal mumbled.

He was about to close the door but Garrett stopped him.

"Coal, please we need to talk," I replied.

**Meanwhile…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Jasmine and I soon arrived and we were just behind the doors of the boardroom, we looked at each other and I could see she looked worried.

I patted her on the back gently.

"Don't worry you'll do great," I complimented.

"You mean we'll do great," Jasmine corrected.

We smiled at each other and we opened the doors of Baracuda Boardroom.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapters, I'll try to make all chapters long since updates are only once a week. I really hope you guys all liked it and leave a lot of reviews. :D**


	3. The Meeting Of People You Knew Before

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews for the last chapter, I really loved them. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Jasmine and I soon arrived and we were just behind the doors of the boardroom, we looked at each other and I could see she looked worried.

I patted her on the back gently.

"Don't worry you'll do great," I complimented.

"You mean we'll do great," Jasmine corrected.

We smiled at each other and we opened the doors of Baracuda Boardroom.

"Hello, Logan and Jasmine, you still might not know our names, I'm Madision," the lady, Madison, introduced.

"And I'm Chris," the other person pointed out.

"And to conclude, I'm Maxi," the third person announced.

"Great to meet all of you," Jasmine replied and shook all of their hands and I just put my hands in my pocket awkwardly.

"You're supposed to be polite," Jasmine hissed.

I groaned but did what Jasmine did, but a little less polite.

"Anyway, let's get started on business. We all loved your product but we need to work on it a bit more, firstly let's begin with how the spray is going to be presented and advertised," Madison announced.

"I was thinking the commercial could be shown on television, billboards, magazines, etc," Jasmine declared.

"Most of them will indeed happen but we need a commercial and promotional picture first," Chris added.

"I was thinking our friends could be shown in them, for example in the commercial, our friend Garrett could be shown really hating vegetables, one of us could spray the product on the food and it will suddenly become tasty and for the promotional picture, I was thinking the gang and Jasmine and I could all have a can of spray in our hands and we're smiling at the camera," I explained.

"That is a perfect idea but I'm not sure hiring your friends would be the best idea," Maxi said.

"And why not?" Jasmine asked a bit angrily.

"Well, business can be rough and can cause a lot of feuds," Chris replied.

"But the gang and I are our best friends and we stick together," Jasmine answered.

"Look you two, we talked about this, it's either we stay as we are or the product goes down the drain," Maxi warned.

Jasmine stayed quiet after that hardly speaking.

"Look we'll focus on the commercials with the people responsible for that, for now let's talk about marketing and prices," Madison instructed.

"Now could you tell us the recipes of the spray, Logan?" Chris asked.

I gulped, Jasmine did all that stuff, what was I supposed to tell them?

That I don't know? They'd think I'm an idiot!

"Uh, it's a secret," I mumbled.

Jasmine glared at me, knowing what I was hiding.

"Fair enough but we do need the ingredients put on the spray of course, we also need the calories, sodium, etc. but you guys can give us the list, next meeting. Anyway for this meeting, we're focusing on how the spray will appear as, for example, it might look like a hair spray can," Chris announced.

"I don't really want it to look exactly like that so people won't get confused, I was thinking maybe it could spray like hair spray but it would look like a water bottle, of course we would label in bold letters that it was our spray," Jasmine pitched.

"That's not bad but how are we supposed to invent that?" Madison asked.

"She does have a point," Maxi added.

"Okay, then how about it can spray like hair spray, look like a hair spray can but we put a picture of Jasmine and I on it and under us it would say the product's name," I explained.

"Wow, Logan, you're ideas are very cool," Maxi complimented.

I chuckled, I never felt so special.

Jasmine just groaned and kicked me softly.

"So who agrees with Logan's idea for the spray's appearance?" Chris asked.

Everyone rose their hands, even Jasmine.

"Great! Next meeting, we need a list of the sodium, calories, etc. in the spray by next meeting which will be after tomorrow at 4 o clock on the afternoon," Maxi instructed.

"We will have that done," Jasmine said trying to grin even though I could see she was angry.

"Well okay, till then," Madison added and Jasmine and I walked out.

"Why were you so grumpy back there?" I asked Jasmine.

"Isn't it obvious, you had all the credit like you had made everything and the other three were acting like I didn't exist but yet I was the one that created the spray!" Jasmine shouted.

"That is not true! Without me, you wouldn't be here right now!" I exclaimed.

"And without me the spray would have never been made!" Jasmine retorted and then ran away.

I couldn't believe Jasmine just did that to me.

**Right when the meeting started…**

**With Lindy, Garrett and Coal…**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

"Ugh it's you," Coal mumbled.

He was about to close the door but Garrett stopped him.

"Coal, please we need to talk," I replied.

Coal tried even harder to close the door but Garrett was so strong, Coal couldn't manage especially since he was pretty weak.

"Please Coal, just give me five minutes!" I begged.

"You've got four, starting now," Coal replied.

"Okay, I know we don't really get along and that you hate my guts but Rumble Juice is closing down and we need the owner's phone number so we can ask him if we can donate money to save Rumble Juice!" I explained.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Coal asked, and then folded his arms.

"Well, you worked there and you'll probably have the owner's phone number," Garrett answered still close to the door in case Coal tried to close it.

"I do but why should I give it to you?" Coal questioned.

"Because the gang and I really need it!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Fine but on one condition," Coal agreed.

"And that is?" Garrett asked.

"You also ask the owner if Rumble Juice gets saved, Coal can have his job back," Coal replied.

"Fine," Both Garrett and I agreed.

"Great, now here it is," Coal said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Bye!" Coal shouted and slammed the door shut, Garrett's hands were hurt in the process.

"Garrett are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it only hurts a bit," Garrett replied.

I looked at his hand, it was all bloody and he really needed to see a hospital.

"Come on we are taking you to the hospital," I insisted.

"No really Lindy, it's okay," Garrett answered.

"I'm not hearing it!" I exclaimed pulling him by his other hand.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" he shouted.

"Garrett, be a man, you're on the football team for a reason!" I replied.

We talked to the hospital since it wasn't too far away.

I then called Jasmine to notify her that we were heading to the hospital and for her to meet us there.

With my phone, I pressed on her contact and pressed the call button.

"What do you want?" Jasmine mumbled with an angry tone.

"Hello to you too, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Logan, he's really getting on my nerves, thinking he's so awesome," Jasmine replied.

"I know, he's my twin sadly, I'm just here to tell you to meet us at the hospital," I answered.

"Why, what happened?" Jasmine questioned.

"Garrett hurt his hand and it's bleeding," I responded.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, could you tell Logan since I don't want to speak to him," Jasmine agreed.

"Sure, bye," I said and then the call ended.

I texted Logan telling him to meet us at the hospital.

I put y phone back in my pocket and carried on walking with Garrett.

"How's your hand?" I asked.

"Its fine, just stings a little," Garrett confessed.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there, I'm sure it's not too serious," I replied rubbing gently on his hand.

"Thanks," he thanked me, it was silence then and luckily we arrived at the hospital.

We entered together and I spotted the reception, a kind lady was there.

"Hello," she greeted smiling at both Garrett and I.

"Hi," I replied.

"How can I help you and your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh we're not dating," I answered, red in the face, clearly embarrassed. I looked at Garrett, his eyes were bright brown and he was even redder as me.

"Oh sorry," she apologised.

"It's fine, well he hurt his hand and it's bleeding badly, he needs a doctor," I reported.

"Okay, just enter the room 102 and there'll be a doctor waiting for you," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you," Garrett thanked.

We walked together to room 102, it was hard finding it but at least it was on the first floor, this hospital was really big.

As soon as we arrived at room 102, the nurse told me to wait outside and instructed Garrett to enter the room.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and then he entered the room.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was running to the hospital, very worried about Garrett although I knew it wasn't really serious.

By the time I arrived at the hospital, I was sweating and bright red. My hair was also a big mess.

"Hello, I'm looking for the room for Garrett," I told the receptionist.

"Oh he just went with this blonde girl to room 102, so just head to that room," the receptionist replied.

"Thanks," I mumbled and then scurried to room 102, outside of the room, I could see Lindy sat on a chair.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she replied.

"What's up with you? His hand is only hurt, it isn't very serious," Lindy added.

"I'm very sensitive when people go to hospitals, I always feel like they're going to die," I confessed.

"Don't worry, Garrett's fine, his hand is just broken," Lindy replied.

"Thank goodness but how long will his hand be broken?" I asked.

"Not sure, I think about two weeks since his hand wasn't damaged that badly," Lindy answered.

"Has Logan arrived yet?" I asked.

"Nope, where could he be?" Lindy replied.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was in a cab, on my way to the hospital but unfortunately there was a huge traffic jam and I really didn't want to walk.

The cab driver was hardly focusing on the road, he was on his phone knowing that the traffic lights would be red for a pretty long time.

Suddenly it beeped green.

"Come on! Drive!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, just wait," the driver replied.

He put his phone back in his pocket slowly, cars were beeping at us and thr driver was swearing at them but then he finally started driving.

After half an hour, I finally arrived at the hospital and went to this kind receptionist.

She had blonde hair and she had tied it into a bun, she was really pretty.

"Let me guess, here to see Garrett?" She chucked.

"You bet, which room is it?" I asked kindly.

"Room 102," she replied.

I walked there and by the time I got there, Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett were waiting angrily for me.

Garrett was in a fresh cast, clear white, though it had three signatures on it with a small message that I could hardly read, I then saw even Delia had arrived and she was supposedly miles away form the hospital, shopping with her grandmother but yet she had arrived before me, wow I was really late.

However, I couldn't understand, why they were so angry.

"I…I can explain," I murmured.

"You're late, it's like you don't even care about me!" Garrett shouted.

"Please Garrett, just listen, there was this traffic jam and," I replied.

"And you were too lazy to walk," Garrett interrupted. I looked at the rest of the gang, they were all angry at me, maybe I could have walked but still, I was really exhausted.

"Save it, Logan, you're just lazy," Lindy added.

**A/N: Well that was the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	4. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but instead or leaving you guys wondering, I'll just tell you everything you need to know in this author's note.**

**Let me start with an apology, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I just don't have the inspiration.**

**Another reason is because I don't feel like anything actually enjoys the story a lot, I mean most of the time, I'm going to be honest, I have to send a message to you to read that and I can't believe I'm going to say this but the mean guest reviewers are sort of right although they're always harsh.**

**My final reason is that I'm too lastly. XD **

**So that's basically all you need to know, maybe I'll have an update soon since school' sending so yeah. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime. :)**


End file.
